Priorities
by EffyR3D
Summary: With Malia human again, she needs to learn the basic life skills she missed. This is Stiles main priority- a bunch of Stalia one-shots of him and the rest of the pack teaching her basic necessities.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am working on another story, and have decided to do a few one-shots while I finally get back to the other story, Foot Note. Just a new series one-shot of Stalia—and Malia learning the basic life-skills that she missed! Here we go!

"You're crazy" he sputtered out

In front of him, stood Malia—holding the keys to his Jeep. Stlies never thought he would see such a terrifying sight. He can see the sidewalks being newly vacant, as she rams over curbs and leaves every being in sight running for dear life, screaming 'Bloody Murder'.

"Come on! I have to learn sometime, don't I?" she begged, pushing her from lip out for an added effect.

He couldn't speak; all he did was stand in silence trying to comprehend just how horrifying the next hour will be.

"Please…?" she asked again, more firmly. She walked over to her, pushing her body against his with a gentle gesture—kissing the nape of his neck. 

"Fine—Fine….but in a vacant parking lot." He said, squirming against her too-close-to-be-under-control body. He muttered profanities gently, a sigh swallowing his attempt at a sentence.

She shot her fists in the air, with a victorious grin she pressed her lips to his and muttered towards his husky breath

"Thank you…"

"Okay…So…explain this to me…" she said with such a carefree attitude that made Stiles cringe.

"The left is the Break, which is used for slowing down and stopping," he started, looking at Malia wishing slightly she would be more serious about this.

"And the right is the gas, for speeding up."

She nodded, mouthing it back to herself. She repeated 'I got this' to herself—Stiles looked absolutely terrified. She didn't have a single clue why, because they were in a vacant parking lot with nobody else in it. What could go wrong?

"Okay…now…Put it into Drive. Just push you foot on the break, and slide this…" he pointed to the shaft, and continued "down to D. D is drive, R is reverse and N is neutral. And for now, don't worry about all the other clicks and buttons" he assured, as he did look at least a bit nervous with every switch and button near the steering wheel. She slid the shaft into drive, and pressed down on the Gas a little harder than Stiles would've liked. He pushed his hand against the glove department, and planted his feet into the floor as she sped through the parking lot and flew over parking bumps sending the Jeep into a small flight.

"Malia—Slow down!" he managed to stutter.

She furrowed her brows, and took her foot off the gas and coasted the Jeep to a stop, leaving Stiles breathless and holding onto his chest like she just drag-raced through down town.

"Why? I was only going like thirty…"

"In a 5 mile parking lot" he spat out

She lowered her head; she never meant to make him mad. She just wanted to share something he liked—so they'd have something else to talk about. Death Pools and assassins seemed like a downer subject…

He saw her expression change, and quickly wrapped an arm around her and cooed her softly

"Hey, hey…I'm sorry—I over-reacted. But you aren't that bad of a driver…" he said, slightly smirking.  
"Really?" she perked up, a way-to-big smile engulfing her face.

"Really," he stated, feeling the need to further "in fact, I think after a little bit, you'll be a real champ at this. Just need some practice" he said, nodding his head.

She grinned, and quickly slipped him a passionate kiss before slamming her foot back on the pedal, propelling the Jeep forward, leaving Stiles wide-eyed and suffering what he feared might be a heart attack.

A/N: Short, I know. But, I am just getting my permit for driving myself so I didn't want to go into details about everything and bore you X3

So, this was a small-driving bit. Maybe I'll do a 'Cooking with Malia' next. And you have any other little drabbles that you are waiting for just drop a suggestion in, and I'll do it! And tomorrow, I'll work on my other story. Anyways, Review, Follow and Favorite, and have a fun day! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I had a sudden urge to do a cooking session. So—here we go.**

Cooking With Malia:

"Stiles, _wake up_!"

Stiles instantly rose from his bed, and gazed around with blurred eyes. He mumbled a series of inaudible words before focusing on "What happened?"

"I made breakfast!" Malia chirped. In her hands was a white plate, and some untamable creations. He swore he saw the black pile of what was thought to be burnt eggs, **jump.**

"Oh," he began, biting his lip as he tried to smile "It looks…like food." His lips curved upwards, mimicking Malia's contagious grin.

"Here, it's for you. Eat it!" she chattered, pushing the plate onto his lap. He roamed his mind to excuse himself from eating the deformed creature that plagued his lap.

"Actually…" his eye shot up as he thought of something "I wanted to make _you_ breakfast!"

"You did?" Her eye-brows furrowed as she tilted her head, "I didn't know—or else we could've cooked together! We can try again tomorrow!" she said, illuminating an adorable glow.

"Or—or," he replied, pushing the food off of his lap and onto his nightstand "We can go and cook together, _right now_."

"Right now?"

"Right now" he nodded and confirmed, placing his hand on her back as they rose from his covers.

"Oh…Okay." She shrugged, and followed him downstairs.

"Wow," his jaw dropped "You sure did…_cook_" he finished.

The kitchen was a disaster; the floor had egg shells laid out in layers. And the Stove was smoking, as it was obvious Malia forgot to turn off the flames. Every plate in the cupboard was laid out across the table, with spilt Juice roaming along the chairs with a rhythmic _drip_ hitting the floor every quarter of a second.

"I tried…" she shrugged. The mess looks a lot…bigger, with Stiles standing next to her she thought to herself.

"Hey, and it looked delicious. But, I'll show you a few tricks."

He walked over to the table, and wiped it off and threw the plates back into their respective cupboards. He put the steaming pan into the sink to soak, and grabbed another to replace it. He scooped up the shells, and whisked away the mess in record time.

"Done" he voiced, leaving the kitchen to sparkle. He slid over to Malia, gliding with the soles of his socks and began to wave his hips in an attempt of dancing. He spun around and gestured for Malia to grab his hand. They dance around the kitchen, spinning and laughing uncontrollably as Malia nearly tripped on her own foot. Stiles teased her about having 'Two-Left Feet' which just confused the hell out of the little Were-Coyote. He shrugged it off, and gave her one last final spin and pulled her into his lips.

"I thought we were going to cook" she gasped, breaking apart from him.

"I thought we were" he grinned, and tried to pull her back into his space only for her to swerve away.

"Come on—we can do that later. A whole lot of that." She teased, and pushed herself onto the kitchen table, "Show me how to cook. Because…believe it or not, I'm not very good at it."

Stiles bit his tongue; too avoid chuckling at that comment. 'I know' he said to himself. Malia watched closely as Stiles grabbed Eggs from the fridge, and Bread from the pantry.

"Come here," he said

Malia slid off the table, and stood behind him resting her chin on the tip of shoulders—wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt Stiles tense up, as he cracked an Egg and bled it out into a bowl and then another.

"Can you hand me a Fork?" he murmured, as she walked over to the drawer and grabbed one at his request.

"Here" she quipped, setting it next to the bowl, "You're suppose to stir them?"

"Uh, yep. Makes them smoother…or at least I think so" he added, and flipped his shoulders and poured it into the Pan.

"You're such a good cook…" the Coyote praised, and kissed the side of his neck from behind. He shivered, and warded her off with a Wooden Spatula playfully claiming he needed to focus—he barely managed to spit out the words and they wrestled over kitchen territory, leaving Malia calling 'Mercy' as she tried to catch her breath between giggles. The rest at the time she watched, and listened as he gave her tips and instructions for cooking.

He finished not long after and let Malia set the plates. He watched in admiration as she skipped about the Kitchen, grabbing Plates, and Forks with Salt. Malia had forbidden Pepper from the kitchen early that month; she tried pouring some on her dinner when she couldn't find her normal Salt and the entire cap just fell off pouring all of the contents onto her Spaghetti. After that, she was so furious she threw out every bottle of it and refused to have it in her house_. Her house. _Those two words made Stiles grin uncontrollably for the rest of the day.

They quickly ate their food and took off into his Jeep.

"Can we cook again tomorrow?"

"I would love that." He said, with a sheepish smile.

**A/N: It wasn't as much fluff, but I thought it was cute :P I'll get more fluff later, leave me some ideas of what you want and I'll do them. I'll try and have this updated by the end of the week! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a camping scene! It's purely Stalia, and I'm currently staring a Scira fic that will be out soon. So don't ask! XD**

It was Saturday night, and the Pack decided everyone should just get away for the weekend. So, Scott decided for everyone to go _camping._ Malia was all for it, and it was obvious Stiles would follow—Scott suggested it and had managed to convince Kira to slide along—the only one who hated the idea was Lydia. She claimed it was because last time, she was missing for three days wondering around the very same woods_, naked_.

Eventually they convinced her to go—and here they are.

Beacon Hill Woods

"All right, let's go" Scott proclaimed, climbing out the passenger's side of Stiles' jeep. He opened the back, and grabbed the majority of the supplies with his Alpha Strength. While Stiles ran and open the door, letting all the girls pile out.

"I hate this…" Lydia mumbled

"Come on, it'll be fun! Don't be such a fun-sponge!"Stiles taunted, as Malia chuckled at the term 'Fun-Sponge'

"I'm fun!" She retorted, scoffing. She crossed her arms, and huffed, thinking to herself 'This is going to be one long weekend…'

Kira ran behind, and helped Scott carry some of the bags and trekked back with him while they hiked through the woods to find a suitable camp ground. They invited Liam, but he had Family Night—or at least that was the excuse he used.

Lydia was in the middle of the group, between the two long strides that separated her from Kira and Scott, and the Malia and Stiles duo. Malia was holding Stiles' hand captive, as she enthusiastically dragged him through the woods, pointing out every tree she 'claimed' back when she was a Coyote. Malia perked up, every time she saw something move and nearly ran after a fleeing Rabbit before Stiles reminded her they needed to stick together.

After a 'treacherous' hike, they settled on an area—there was a stump conveniently struck right in the middle, and the trees were laid out circular motion around the area. The ground was soft, but some patches were harder than the others.

"This is perfect" Scott voiced, scanning the area in approval.

"_Thank god!"_ Stiles mouthed, and fell back onto the floor with an exaggerated effort.

"Are you okay?" Malia asked as she plopped down behind him, tilting her head.

"Yep—just fine. We need to set up the tents…" Stiles sighed, pulling himself up.

Malia tried to help, but just stared in pure confusion as she flung the Tent from one side to the other. She pouted, and sat down on the floor and glared intently at the defiant, yellow tent that was plastered out across the ground.

Stiles noticed her, and left Scott and the Girls fighting over how to set it up to sit next to the Coyote.

"Hey" he mouthed, kissing her forehead and sitting in front of her.

"Hey." She repeated back

"Not as much fun, as it use to be—huh?"

"…Nope, but I have you now" She grinned, beaming at him,

He reflected her smile, and kissed her lips gently. She quickly replied to his contact and tenderly pressed her lips to his—wrapping her arms around his neck. Stiles mumbled for a second and broke apart causing Malia to furrow her brows in disappointment.

"Not right now," he started and just as soon she interrupted him

"Why not?"

"Well, we're in the middle of camp…in broad daylight, with the others a few feet away" He pointed out

Malia just stared, completely oblivious to the fact that such advances shouldn't be committed in public. She shrugged her shoulders, and laid back and stared at the fast moving clouds above her. She grasped Stiles' shoulder and pulled him onto the ground next to her.

"That looks like a giant blob…" she muttered, pointing to the cloud that paced by them. "And so does that one…" she stated, pointing to another figureless cloud passed over them, "And that one…and that one" she said, pointing at every object that flew over them.

"Yes—Malia. They all look like Blobs. I think the point is to find one that look like others things…like," he started, scanning the sky, "Like that!" he pointed at one that resembled a flower. Malia searched the sky, and turned to him

"That looks like a Blob too…" she pouted

"No, no…See—you're looking at it all wrong." He crawled over, and pulled her onto his lap and aligned his eye sight with hers. He grasped her hand into his own, and pressed his face onto the side of hers, pointing her hand towards the supposed flower. She was silent for a moment, before she gasped and giggled

"_I see it_!" She exclaimed, and shot her smiles towards him—jumping up and down with joy in the confined area of his lap.

"Yeah," he smirked, proudly "Now find another" he murmured into Malia's ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. She searched for a moment, focusing intently before she squealed, and pointed the one that looked like another Flower.

"It's pretty fun, huh?" He grinned and kissed the corner of her jaw. She nodded, and swiftly turned her attention when Kira ran over and told them the Tents were finally up. Kira grinned shamelessly at the Duo, and claimed it was 'The cutest thing, that she had _ever_ seen!' They stood up, and walked over to their newly constructed tents.

"Have you ever had a S'mores?" He questioned Malia, as soon as the thought struck his mind.

"What the hell is a 'S'mores'?" She retorted, cautiously repeating the word.

"O-ho-ho…You are in for a treat!" He grinned "Lydia, can you get Scott to start up a Fire before it starts getting dark?"

"Yeah, alright." Lydia nodded, and headed for the Boys tent.

Not long after, the Fire was prospering and Scott and Kira were hidden away in one of the Tents talking. Lydia was running off to try and find a signal. The couple was alone once again, and Stiles was digging to his bag and peeling out a bunch of ingredients.

Malia breathed over him as she planted her chin on the corner of his shoulder. She glared at the ingredients that flew from his back—they made no sense to her. And how were they suppose to cook all of this?

"Okay. Um…" he mumbled, and scanned the ground "Ah!" he expressed, grabbing two sticks off the ground.

"I'm not eating a stick." She scoffed

"It's not meant for eating" Stiles teased, gently knocking his head against hers playfully. He pulled out a marshmallow from the bag, and slid it onto the stick gathering some very disapproving looks from his Mate. She watched curiously as he held it over the fire until it's coating with slightly burnt, but more over golden. He slipped it into a sandwich, with chocolate melting over. He offered it to her, but she held her hands up in surrender

"Um—no. I think I'll pass on th—" she was cut off by him pushing the S'mores into her mouth. He shot her a challenging grin, and licked the tip of his fingers. Her frown was quickly replaced with an elated smirk, while she chewed on the delicious mix of Crackers and Marshmallows.

"Make me another" she beamed, and smile engulfing her chocolate covered face.

He chuckled an 'I told you so' and piles S'more after S'more into her palms. Chocolate dripped down the rim of her mouth, as she chomped down her sixth sandwich.

"I'll get it…" he whispered, licking the corner of her mouths gathering to drips of chocolate.

Malia blushed profusely, and pulled him into her atmosphere—pasting her tongue onto his own as their desires exploded. His hands roamed the skirts of her body, dragging the base of his thumbs along the curves of her body. She moaned, excitably as he nipped at her lips and began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

"_Shh…_"Stiles hushed, lifting off her Long Sleeve shirt—absorbing every inch of skin that it revealed. She leaned back onto the ground, pushing herself underneath him. His arms held his body up, as he sunk down and dragged the tips up his tongue down her chest, sensually swirling as he centered on her stomach placing a deep kiss before looking up to meet her lustful eyes.

He cuffed her sides, while she returned the favor, flipping them around until she was straddling his waist. She whipped his shirt from his body, hastily sending it flying off. She sunk her mouth onto his, melting to his touch. An explicit moan escaped her lips, as their Cores connected through the layers of clothing. He couldn't take it anymore- he swiftly picked her off, and snagged her up into his arms and rushed for the tent of sanctuary.

Giggles erupted from inside the tent walls—as Lydia returned to camp. Her eyes widened at the specific sounds emitting from the shivering tent.

"And that's _my cue_…" She mumbled, running for cover.

**A/N: This will probably be a two-shot—the camping trip was the weekend, and this happened only to show one night…So—review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
